Choke
by CharmyPI-5 the VIII
Summary: Leonardo has always been a picture of vigilance, especially when protecting his younger browsers. But there are even things he's not prepared for.


**a/n** just something I came up with XP you know how I am by now.

Leo would never admit this to his brothers.

But he really did find more joy in battle then he would tell them. In conversations that went deep into the night, in front of a lit TV screen. But he didn't find the same joy in battle as Raph did (who had no problem boasting of his 'perfect punches 'or 'did you see that look on his face?!' Leo enjoyed one thing in the battlefield and it was the only thing he would ever admit.

He enjoyed the victory.

A victory where none of his friends (or Casey) were hurt, where strategy and hard work won over brute force.

A warrior's victory to fuel a warrior's pride

It was what filled him now, as he looked down to the fallen Foot Soldier bodies lining the rooftop. It wasn't in his or Don (his running assistant) nature to kill. And the fact they had been able to uphold that creed in the battle was enough to make a smile go to his lips. His eyes going to cast over his 2nd youngest brother, even in the cloudy night he could see Don leaning against his bo staff in the way he did in relaxing. The two probably sharing the same though," Injuries?" he called

"Nothing other than the bruises on my fists from punching too hard. "His smile was more than obvious then his attempt to emulate Raph. Leo returned the smile, turning back to the Foot Soldier at his foot, his foot gently rolling over one of moaning cronies. It was important to really make sure that the enemy stayed down. Last time they hadn't Mikey had ended up on the wrong side of a lead pipe.

Now it was protocol to make sure that all stayed down.

A small cough reached his ears. Enough to catch his attention, head turning to look in time to see Don rubbing his chest lightly, "You ok bro?"

Don nodded lightly , but Leo could just here the sound of wheezing that indicateda irritated airway

That age old excuse. Ever since Master Splinter had discovered Donnie's asthma as a kid, he seemed always ready to have an excuse to not use his inhaler. It was something that took a lot of 'training' to get him out of saying with Splinter. Leo had been hoping that Donnie was old enough not to use that excuse anymore. Especially with his oldest brother.

Guess not

"Don no one thinks less of you for having an inhaler, just use it, even if it's just to humor me. Ok?"

It was easy to say Don's face had fallen with his sigh with another nod" his hand going to his belt. Leo couldn't' help but feel satisfied as he turned back to his inspection. His hand going to his sword handle drawing the blade to just bring the sound of metal against leather to fill the air. Waiting for the masked faces of Foot to flinch and give away their ploy

But nothing happened

A cough filled the air. Smothered by a hand, Leo did his best to keep his irritation down "Don give it up already, 'you're going to choke yourself-"

The cough suddenly burst into a full fledge hack, the sound of slamming filled the air. Leo turned in time to see Don Fall to his knees, one hand pressed against the ground to keep his face from meeting it and one hand to his mouth. He could just see the familiar purple inhaler lying just by him. Nausea filled his gut, flying to Dons side, snatching the inhaler of the ground, his hand going up to the back of Don's Scalp, "DAM it Donnie! Don't be stupid! "His fingers curled around the inhaler, "you want to choke?!" he demanded, shaking the small inhaler in his hand. Then he froze, shaking the inhaler in his hand again. AS his brother choked against a closing airway

Empty

Don's inhaler was EMPTY

Panic overrode anger. He shoved the inhaler into his belt one arm hooking under Don's knees and heaving him up across his shoulders. Climbing up to his feet.

Medicine

He needed MEDICINE.

Raph and Mikey were across town at this point. The Lair was a good hour away and Aprils house even further than that.

And every second was another second Don was going without proper oxygen.

Leo all but flew to the side of the roof, scanning the buildings below. Pharmacy he had to find a pharmacy. And running on rooftops only heightened his chance of dropping his choking brother. One hand vaulted him over the ledge, his feet meeting the crisscross cross of fire escape; another vault sent his feet into cold puddles. Leo's knee meeting the same cold all but dropping Don from his shoulder to rest him on the wall, painful wheezing filling the air, between loud coughs Leo had yanked up his shell cell, his fingers going to tap "4,3" at the same time. His heart all but giving relief, when he heard April's voice, "Hello?"

"April, I don't have time to explain, I need a pharmacy NOW."

"A-A what?" she sounded exhaust,

But it didn't matter; he could just feel the plastic of the phone case crack under his hands, "A PHARMACY APRIL. Don's CHOKING Dam it, I need a pharmacy. I'm on Acre Street."

"Acre Street. Pharmacy. Got it."

Leo squeezed his eyes shut, "thank you." His thumb going to press into the speaker phone option. eyes going back to his brother. Whose head had lolled forward to his chest his olive green skin around his lips adopting a tinge of blue that only made Leos heart beat faster, "No no Don stay awake." he implored lightly, hand going under his chin to bounce his face up, "I know, I know its hard but you have to stay awake."  
HE didn't know what he would do if Don passed out.

"Leo."

The sound of Aprils voice snapped him out of his own horror, hand going up to the back of Don's scalp to press it against his shoulder. If anything it was to bring himself selfish comfort, "Where!?"

"4 blocks down, Peaker Street. It's closed so you should have no problem getting in."

Leo's thumb had already found the 'end' button before he could thank April. He could feel bad about his attitude later. He'd make it up to her, his arm going around Dons shell and all but heaving him over his shoulder and himself to his feel simultaneously.

His feet carrying him and his ailing broth4r down the street, grateful that the street was dark and the roads empty.

But he could feel every second passing.

He could feel every shuddering cough from his brother

Every painful wheeze

He felt every one.  
He felt his heart racing.

Leo closed his eyes in a moment.

Breathe.

His eyes opened again. Meeting bright street lights. But an ever so glorious, but dimmed sign hanging just to the building across the street

"Brooklyn Pharmacy."

SALVATION

(#)(#)(#)(#)

Oh shell,

What happened? Don's hand twitched ever so lightly to test the blankets laid over him. A familiar elastic strap around his scalp. A pressure around his mouth and a cold air against his lips.

Oxygen?

Why was he on oxygen?

Don finally pulled his hand out from under his blanket, fingers finding a way to his aching throat, did he-

"You awake Donnie?"

Leo? That was Leos' voice. But he sounded so quiet. Maybe he didn't want to wake Donnie in case he was still asleep. Dons' head turned in direction of the voice, eyes fluttering open to see the familiar form of his oldest brother right next to his chair. Dark eyes staring at him (something he could even tell in the dark). They were in the Lair? How late was it? "I-I'm awake."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little sore. What happened?"

"You had an asthma attack on patrol. Your inhaler was empty."

It was?! Was that why Leo looked as grave as the dead? He could just barely remember falling on his knees, but that was it. Don looked back to his oldest brother. His freed hand going up to rest on his blanket closest to Leo. Curling his fingers lightly in invitation.

A small smile went across Leos' face. A welcome relief to the worried scowl he probably had on for hours. His palm meeting his. Don curled his fingers ever so lightly to grip his, "I'm sorry for worrying you Leo."

The oldest brother nodded lightly, his gaze going down to their holding hands; Don wished he could figure out what was going through his mind (which normally wasn't an issue for the purple masked ninja). Leo's thumb just barely caressing his hand, "Mikey and Raph will be back soon. And I think Master Splinter is going to want talk to you. We don't think you should go on patrol for a few days. Just in case."

A lecture? Considering how the night could have ended, Don was grateful. He just nodded. Leo's other hand end up, encompassing Don's hand in-between his. The contrast of olive greet against dark.

"Don." Leos' voice just as gentle as it had been before, "If you ever let your inhaler run out of medicine like that again, I'm going to personally see to it you never go on patrol with us again."

That caught his attention. His eyes shooting back over to Leo. Whose face was the epitome of stern. Donnie waited for him to laugh. To say he was joking but his face was nothing but stone

He was serious

"Leo-"  
"It's NOT up for discussion." his voice level. Hands gripping his even tighter. Don could just see his knuckles turn white, "I was terrified Don. I thought I was going to lose you. What if that had been with Raph? Or Mikey? Do you honestly want to put them through that?"

"But-"Don wanted to argue. To admit he had made a mistake. But the look in Leos' eyes had said everything

He was dead serious

And after everything Leo had done for him tonight, he didn't want to put him through any more pain. Even if he nodded now, he would talk to them later. His chin dipped light

A relief went through Leos' face, finally standing from his seat and stooping over, his arms wrapping around Don's blanket and holding him tightly, Don could just feel his big brothers face meet his shoulder. Don's hand found freedom enough to wrap around Leos' shell, returning the affection. A thought going through his mind

"_I'm sorry big_ _brother_."

* * *

_a/n_

Hope you enjoyed! This has a TINY tie in to Unyielding that wont come up till later, but it still makes a fun (to write) one-shot! Have a good day!


End file.
